Obsession
by Blackened Cure
Summary: A poem to breathe life into a character thought to be cold, a love that cannot be lorn and to show what life can really hold.


_A/N: Here is my disclaimer: I wish Itachi and Deidara were mine; alas, they are not . *Sigh*_

_Also, I have to thank my awesome beta, DarkestFlameUchiha! If it wasn't for her (I just assumed that the author is female, so I better ask...), I wouldn't be able to show my penname around this site..._

_

* * *

_

_Obsession _

* * *

_This is my confession,_

_About my narcissistic self,_

_A depiction of gray between white and black,_

_And a woman too kind to perform any indiscretion,_

_It is all I can speak of now,_

_A story of obsession…_

_I see her often while I am on missions,_

_Staying hidden in the shadows above,_

_Keeping quiet to disturb none,_

_My brother's teammate is how I know her,_

_And I know that I am older,_

_Moreover, _

_Voyeurism is not my hobby,_

_Nevertheless,_

_I watch her dress herself with a forbidding fondness. _

_I straggle behind, just to see her hair fall…_

_That is when I catch myself,_

_For I know I cannot breathe a word of my weakness,_

_Terrified of these emotions I feel,_

_Tempted to go before her,_

_Tell her it was all a lie,_

_All just to touch her skin and hold her close._

_I close my eyes, beholding the vision within my mind…_

_An aching for human contact,_

_That for so long I have repressed,_

_Validating my depression, _

_I suppose,_

_Even though,_

_I never knew why it was her I chose._

_Chaos emerges in my life once more…_

_What brought me here?_

_I have to wonder,_

_Was it to have her love?_

_On the other hand, _

_Was this from the powers beyond?_

_Something I never expected,_

_To have so many things to say,_

_Only to have my courage depart me then,_

_Leaving me standing at her doorway._

_Right then, all I could do was watch and dream…_

_But I had already set my life to end,_

_A bleeding heap in my brother's hands,_

_I believed in giving him a chance to be free,_

_Giving up my visions of happiness,_

_So he could be far from his pre-chosen destiny._

_Yet she wanted to make me breathe again…._

_She wants the truth now,_

_Fixing me into stitches at a mere whim,_

_Staring at me with questioning eyes,_

_Verdant green meeting hazed onyx,_

_Pleading meeting honest,_

_But I just had to agreed that she had every right,_

_Because I didn't want a fight,_

_I wanted this exact moment for love to take flight. _

_I am not a romanticist; I am no man of words…_

_So told her what she needed to hear,_

_All that I knew and then some I had not,_

_From my family's end to the time near,_

_To who was watching her everyday nearer._

_My vision is clearing, still sensitive to my hearing…_

_Pursed and puckered,_

_Cursed and suckered,_

_Chakra leaving her fast,_

_Exhausting her past her max,_

_She speaks not of what I have said,_

_Only her work she spoke to,_

_Using every foul word in the book,_

_Many in which I had to look,_

_Only to be scolded to "hold still"._

_Then sleep fell upon me like a tree trunk in a lightning storm, watching green and red fade away…_

_All is well now when I wake,_

_I gather,_

_For my brother is in the doorway with the sincerest of apologies,_

_And the woman of my dreams collapsed on the bed beside me,_

_Her hair longer than I thought,_

_Lying in pools around her deceivingly delicate porcelain face. _

_She had told him all that I told her,_

_He knows the truth and believes,_

_But does that mean she would ever love me?_

_My chest heaving in desperation to smile, something I have not done in a long while…_

_I find that happiness is in the hands that wishes to hold it,_

_Like beauty is in the eye of the beholder,_

_Insentient and ever-wise,_

_It all comes to those who set themselves on a path,_

_Never looking for that something that we waited to find,_

_But everything takes time,_

_This I know,_

_Time to heal and time to grow,_

_But now we are old,_

_Still together but will never fold,_

_For she accepted my affection and my obsession,_

_That's when I learned that I was not the only one,_

_Nevertheless,_

_She loved me for who I truly am._

_This is my confession,_

_To a story of obsession,_

_A never-ending affection,_

_Something far more precious than anything known to man,_

_A feeling that knows no boundaries,_

_Remember it all,_

_You young things,_

_Never forget,_

_How to feel loved._


End file.
